Carter Simms
Carter Simms was the 12th Chancellor of Nanteos, former diplomat to Deeland, former minister of intelligence. He is the longest serving chancellor, the first non Welsh-English Chancellor to be elected, and the only chancellor to die in office. Carter was well known for his problem solving skills and eloquent speaking. Early Life Carter Simms was born a child below the poverty line in the city of Noirville. His mother was Helen Simms. His father was Oli Simms, a former Noirville chief of police who was killed in the line of duty. Carter received help from the "Guild of Nanteos" program founded by Donald Taylor. The program allows young under privileged children to work as interns for businesses who will then pay for their schooling. NOIR university and Anthropology Carter would attend NOIR university, and study sociology and anthropology. After graduating he would make a world tour studying the history of Jakovia. He would use his knowledge to write a book on the history of the world. He was recruited by the Nanteon Intelligence Service, because of his knowledge of culture and language throughout Jakovia. Return to Deeland Carter resigned from the intelligence service and accepted a post as ambassador of Deeland. As ambassador to Deeland he was able to convince the nation to send troops to help with the Felate Isles War. After the war he was appointed, as a last minute appointment during James Khan's Chancellery, as minister of Intelligence. Uncovering Fraud During White's term as Chancellor, Simms uncovered corruption and abuses of power. He brought it to the attention of the Nanteon people and within the following months White was voted out of office. Simms was appointed Chancellor of Nanteos by The High Council 1st term With the economy in shambles, the people no longer trusting a corrupt goverment, and every department head needing replaced, Carter had a big job in front of him. Carter first sent a bill to his Noirville councilor and asked The High Council to lower taxes on businesses. The High Council obliged and the economy slowly began to pick up. Carter also hired several low income citizens to work on building a highway from the Sillian city of Cliffside to the Nanteon city of Friendship. In his first term he had accomplished a lot, but there was still more to do. 2nd term As Carter ran for a second term the nation's attention turned away from the economy and back toward foreign policy. Carter had to contend with Moralist Party candidate Judge Jacob Kirby. Kirby had been the judge who had sentenced former Chancellor General Fraid White to jail. He criticized Carter for being in-experienced, but Carter's knowledge of foreign affaris carried him through. As Carter took over Foreign knowledge was very important. The nation of Silla had been funding a fascist rebel group in the Felate Isles to topple the Nanteon supported confederacy government. With King William III on his deathbed there was not a whole lot that could be done, however. His appointed heir King William IV was still fairly young (20) and was in many ways not trusted with foreign policy by the Nanteon people. Adding to the problems, the caliphate in Deeland canceled their treaty with Nanteos, because former Chancellor White had been funding communist rebels. Carter had little to no authority to handle these problems however, but did give his opinions. Near the end of his 2nd term, King William III died. King William IV was placed on the throne as his heir. In an attempt to solve some of these problems for the first time in a long time, the Chancellery and Royal Ambassadors worked hand in hand to solve Nanteos' problems. King William IV with help from Carter decided to cancel all treaties. Shortly after the cancelation King William IV wrote the Simmian Doctrine. It gave broad foreign affairs powers to the Chancellery. Things still needed approved by the King, but the Chancellor ran the day to day foreign affairs now. 3rd term As carter's 2nd term came to an end it was highly thought he would not run for a second term. However, he changed his mind and decided to run to "help Nanteos remain stable in this age of transitioning." As tension increased with Silla, Carter won his third term against Karl Buckley, former Regent of the Royal Ambassadors and Admiral during the Felate Isles War. During Carter's 3rd term, King William IV requested Carter have Deeland resign an optional defense agreement. Carter agreed with the foreign affairs move and was able to get the caliphate to resign. This was an unpopular treaty in Deeland, however, and it would cause an attack on the Nanteon embassy in which several people were killed. The terrorists would flee to the nation of Silla. In a stand-off that lasted days Carter Simms negotiated with Sillian President Daniel Williams. Eventually the terrorists were arrested and extradited to the Kingdom of Nanteos. As Carter's third term ended the Kingdom of Nanteos requested all their football teams leave the Dirion Football league (a sports league shared with Silla). All voted to do so unanimously. This was to represent the fact that the two nations no longer shared a common goal. Silla responded with harsh statements. 4th term With the borders secured and his poll numbers rising, Carter turned his attention once again to internal and economic policies. As he ran for his fourth term, he defeated Noirville councilor and Baptist preacher Louis Bertram. Carter was then able to greatly improve the infrastructure of the kingdom and supplied many with jobs which then carried over to the private sector. Assisination On August 15, Carter was visiting his hometown of Noirville when he was shot to death by automatic gunfire. Several members of Carter's Lion Guard entourage and Noirville police offiers were also killed. Even though the Knights of Nanteos and Nanteon Military were even mobilized to look for the assassins the hunt turned up few leads. Several conspiracy theories surfaced as to why Carter was killed. Sir Fareed Fassad, the grandmaster of the Knights of Nanteos at the time, went on national television to dispell rumors of the Knights having their hand in Simms' murder. Some have claimed that assassins from the nation of Silla, the Nanteon military, organized crime families in Noirville, and even former Chancellor James Lanttern played roles in Simms' assassination. Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:Individuals Category:Jakovia Category:Dirio Category:Chancellors of Nanteos